The invention relates to an electric storage water heater with double cathodic protection.
Two types of cathodic protection are known for protecting an electric storage water heater against corrosion: either cathodic protection using a sacrificial anode such as a magnesium anode, or cathodic protection using an impressed current permanent anode.
The magnesium anode needs to be replaced periodically when it reaches the end of consumption, whilst the impressed current anode needs to be constantly fed by an electrical power source in order to provide cathodic protection.